Saving Juliet Yugioh Style
by jeniashi
Summary: Serenity Wheeler goes back in time to save 'Romeo and Juliet'
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own yugioh or Saving Juliet although i do own a copy of the book...

Two households, both alike in dignity, In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;

Whose misadventured piteous overthrows Do with their death bury their parents' strife.

The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love, And the continuance of their parents' rage,

Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,

Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;

The which if you with patient ears attend, What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend ...

Mimi Wallingford- Serenity Wheeler

Troy Summers- Seto Kaiba

Juliet Capulet- Mana

Romeo Montague- Atem/Yami Yugi

Benvolio Montague-Duke Devlin ...

Serenity sighed. She had a showing of Romeo and Juliet tonight and it was a blizzard in Domino. "Miss we are here." Came the voice of her limo driver.  
Serenity thanked him and rushed inside the theater. The Wheeler Theater. Her families theater. Her theater. The warmth greeted her along with the coat check hags.

"Hello dear you are wanted in the dressing room." Came the first one, Mary

"Who's it?" Asked the second one, Jane.

"Why that's Serenity Wheeler the great-grand daughter of the famous Adelaide Wheeler." Said the third one Rose.

"Who?" Asked Jane again. Serenity had to smile she obviously had not turned her hearing-aide on.

"Why hello Mary, Jane and Rose looking as lovely as always." Said a voice. Serenity turned around and regretted it. There was a tall sixteen year old with chestnut hair and cold blue eyes. It was the famous Seto Kaiba.

"Hey girls! you are not alowed in here!The show stas at eight!"

Serenity saw the door man, Steve, yell at a bunch of fan-girls who tried to sneak in to see Seto.

"You know Ren you could always tell the workers that I could be let in the back like you. I really don't like all the attention." Seto smirked

Serenity rolled her eyes "To bad and don't call me Ren."

"Serenity Marie Wheeler! Get your butt in here! You need to get in your Juliet costume!" Serenity's mom had stuck her head out and yelled. Serenity rolled her eyes but rushed into the room. Her dresser shoved a purple and gold dress over her head while her make-up artist did her make-up. After she grabbed a chair and sat backstage. She then did her meditating breathing that her therapist said would help her stage fright. Ever since she was two she was on the stage. Her mother had slapped a pair of wings on her and made her a faerie for 'Mid summers Night Dream'. Cutest faerie ever she had said. Then she hear her cue...

A/N-Tell me what you think and please review


	2. AN

Okay so i started this community but there are no stories in it ^ ^ its called ryou bakura fangirls. I would really like some stories in it.

Whats accepted is any story with ryou as a main character. I dont care what he is doing or who he is with. As long as he is main character.

.net/community/ryou_bakura_fangirls/82405/

um and ya thats it.. Oh and if anyone is reading my newest story saving juliet the next chapter is coming today or tomorrow. And if anyonecares to beta-read for me it would be greatly appreciated because i have to use note-pad .

Ya thats it. I know it has nothing to do with this story(the community) Um i ramble

peace out.

pm me if you wouldnt mind beta reading 


	3. Take one

Disclaimer- I don't own anything and after this chapter it gets much more interesting.  
A/N- Thanks to whoever read and reviewed. Oh and possible tea bashing.

She heard her cue and went to walk to the stage but froze at the edge.

"What, Juliet!" Came the Nurse's voice repeating her cue. Someone came over and pushed her on the stage. Her eyes went wide and she opened her mouth to say her cue. She closed her mouth,opened it again and threw up. Yes, she threw up. But luckily the Nurse was able to improvise and act as if it was part of the show.  
She took off her apron and started to wipe it up while saying

"What? My poor dear? Has thou eaten something bad?" Somehow the play managed to go on. When it came to the kiss she shocked everyone by just giving "Romeo" a kiss on the cheek. Her mother would not be happy about that. And she was not.

"Serenity! How could you do that! Tomorrow is the finale. You also know that we have a talent agent coming. You have a good chance at getting into Tokyo Acting University!" She screamed at he poor girl. Finally she left Serenity alone. Tears streamed down her face and it did not help her any that her understudy had over heard everything.  
"Oh poor, little actress." Sneered the understudy.

'Oh shut it,puh-lease Tea."She snapped.

"Poor little rich girl, some of us actually have to use our talent to get into acting schools" Tea sneered."Not all of us have mommys influence and money" Serenity stood up and left. Her eyes were watering as she climbed into her she got to her house the first thing she did was stop at the that was in there was take grabbed some chinease and heated it up.

"It's so lonely in this on top of it all i'm talking to myself *sigh*. Oh well I guess it's only bad if I start to answer myself." Her eyes wandered to her window where her neighbors cat was. Bitsy was a big cat. She was black and white with white double paws. Bity had her face pressed against the window looking at a bird,  
Serenity laughed "I know how you feel kitty." She stood up and stretched.. "Oh the mails here!Bill,bill,bill,,,ooh bank statement..with my name on it?" With shaking hands she opened it and her mouth dropped. Her eyes narrowed and her fists clenched."Ooh im going to have a talk with mother tomorrow." Suddenely a big brown package caught her eye. It was from her brother in California. Inside of the package was a necklace. The necklace was blue with powder in it. A letter came with it.

Dear Serenity,  
I know how much you are put into Shakespeare play's and I thought this necklace would be a good gift for you. You see it supposedly wrote a Shakespeare play. The quill burnt and some guy put it into a necklace *Serenity grinned, her brother's explaining sucked to put it nicely*. Anyway I cant wait to see you.  
Love, Joey.

Serenity sighed and climbed into bed.

A/N- Next chapter the adventure begins!


End file.
